101 Things to Know
by chronos136
Summary: There are certain things one needs to know when entering the wizardry world. The book Harry gets covers none of them. But he still manages to use them to create chaos. AU, Dumble & Weasley bashing. No Pairings
1. Buying a Stupid Book

**Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be reading this here you would have read it as one of the books. I never get disclaimers. I mean it's obvious isn't it? We all know JKR owns HP. Why do we need to say that…like really? Anyways.**

 **Just an FYI, this story is going to be pretty AU, bashing on the Weasleys (cept twins) and Dumbles. Cept its not going to be one of those where Harry gets revenge. He is literally not going to care. He probably should. But its my fanficiton. And what I say goes. Except if it's 'I own Harry Potter'. Then I'm lying. But everything else. Yeah. Everything else…alright? Now read. And…**

 **ENJOY**

101 Things To Know

Chaos was bored. There was no other way to describe her dilemma, it was undoubtedly boredom. She wanted to release a plague or horde of demon beast or even just remove the number 8 from every location on the small planet she was watching over. However, Miss 'Queen Of Flipping EVERYTHING' Fate, told her that she wasn't allowed to do anything like that anymore. Well whoop dee freaking doo. Now what was she supposed to do. She absently waved her hand and looked at someone else who was probably cursing Fate. She watched on from above for a moment before gazing into his future, and groaned at how dreadfully dull it was. Sure he fights, and dies and comes back, in this great big wizard war, but with nothing fun or interesting happening the entire time, it was kind of pointless.

Then Chaos got an idea. It wasn't exactly a nice idea, but then she probably couldn't remember the last time she had a nice idea. First she created the emotion of boredom in a ball, it was quite easy as she just felt it, then through that forward. Next, Chaos swirled her hands and created a small, red book. She grasped the book and with an evil like grin, shoved the book forward.

Two dimensions to the right and four down, Fate looked up and frowned. Something wasn't right.

 _The Leaky Cauldron_

Harry Potter was bored (Somewhere far away, Irony was laughing his head off). Like, nothing to do, stare out the window and imagine a bomb going off and plan how you would react kind of bored. Sure, he could resolve this by going downstairs and talking to Tom for a bit, but he did that earlier and yesterday. Or he could read his textbooks, but he already read them all (except the Care of Magical Creatures, only Hagrid would get a book that bites) and he didn't feel like looking through them again. He already studied and practiced the wand movements and incantations, but until he could get to Hogwarts he couldn't actually perform them. Homework? Done, to his actual dismay it only took a few hours.

'Then again', Harry thought, 'The Leaky Cauldron is defiantly an improvement to Privet Drive with Aunt Marge and the rest of the Dursleys.'

But he was sooooo bored. He had tried going out to Diagon Alley but Tom had stopped him because someone, either the minister or Dumbledore, told him to keep him inside.

"Is 'ot safe ou' ther' for ya 'arry," He had told Harry in his nearly unintelligible accent.

Harry groaned and leaned his head on the foggy window. He KNEW it wasn't safe out there. With his luck, he'd walk out and all of a sudden, BAM, Voldemort would appear in some form. He already had to deal with him in elderly, parasitic, and angsty teen, so chances are it will be either a Midlife Crisis Voldemort or Temperamental Toddler that attacked him this time. He chuckled as he thought of a Lucius Malfoy having to stop a baby tug-a-war between his son against his master.

'I wonder who he'd pamper first,' Harry thought grinning.

However, soon his grin faded as his mind once again became bored with his inactivity. He groaned as he imagined having to do this for two more weeks. Stuck in this room planning an end of the world scenario where he was the only one left. This was going to be a really long two weeks. If only he had some way to sneak-

Harry smacked his forehead, "Wow, congratulations Harry, you're an idiot."

His flipping invisibility cloak was sitting in his trunk. Mumbling, Harry walked over to his trunk and leaned over to look inside. He moved his books, his nonexistent porn collection (he really should get on that, its kind of pathetic), his school robes and underneath, his father's cloak. Harry grinned at his freedom. He quickly pulled it on, grabbed his wand, and was out the door.

He crept down the stairs, avoiding other passerby's until he reached the pub.

'Now the tricky part' Harry thought, 'getting through the wall.'

However, as soon as Harry walked into the back room, he was greeted by the sight of Minerva McGonagall escorting a large group of parents and children through the now open wall. Based on their apparel, Harry guessed Muggleborn. He quickly joined the back of the group while still under the cloak.

As Harry looked out over the crowded street, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been cooped up for wayyyyy to long. Harry watched at McGonagall ushered her group into the familiar story of the creepy McCreepytons Ollivander's. Then Harry thought about what that meant. Wands choose the wizard. And there were at least 13 new muggleborns who needed wands.

'They're going to be in there for awhile.' Harry thought grinning.

He quickly moved through the crowd and into an alleyway, and after making sure no one was around, pulled the cloak off. He rolled it up tightly and placed it in his pocket. Grinning at his luck, he tilted his head down to avoid being noticed and glided through the alley with a destination in his mind. As he knew, entertainment in almost every form cost something. Which mean he needs money. Which means he needs Gringotts.

Harry quickly made his way through the bustling crowd toward the white gothic like bank. He stopped at the door to admire the threat to thieves. He smiled at the cute rhyme scheme, goblins are so creative. He waved to the guards by the doors, ignoring their shocked expressions.

He walked into the expansive hall to see quite a few wizards and witches waiting in the queue, none seem to friendly to the goblins. Harry frowned and shook his head at the cruelty of the wizard folk. He watched by the doors, as the wizards all seemed to change queues and hunt for the fastest line. He shook his head once more and walked over to one of the lines. He looked at who his teller would be and shrugged, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed the teller for the line next to him. Grinning he jumped over to that one, ignoring the fact that it was slightly longer.

His move didn't go unnoticed, the Master Teller on the main desk saw his shift and his beady eyes narrowed. He had only seen a line shift by the wizards when there was something illegal going on. He waved his hand and threw a goblin listening charm to the teller's table. He quickly looked down at the goblin's background. Recently moved up the ranks from Vault Runner, related distantly to Chief Manager Ragnok, no crimes reported, no challenges given or received. He frowned as he read everything over. If anything, he appeared to be an excellent choice for the position of Teller. But the change to a longer queue was concerning. He's eyes rose up as he watched the boy approach the teller.

Harry walked up to his teller grinning, "Hello Griphook, how are you?"

The Master Teller's eyes narrowed even further at what he believed proof, but the goblins reply completely offset him.

"You remember me Mr. Potter?" Griphook replied, his face displaying the shock he felt.

Harry scoffed, "Course I do, you were the first goblin I met, rather impressionable."

But Griphook didn't seem to be swayed, "But that was over two years ago."

Harry shrugged, "You and I sat on the cart staring at Hagrid both pretty concerned that he was going to lose his stomach. Congrats on the promotion to Teller by the way."

The goblin grinned at the memory, "Yes, I do believe the giants-blood was rather queasy. And thank you. Now, Mr. Potter, what can Gringotts do for you today."

"Well I've realized I'm in the need of galleons so I was interested in traveling to my vault to grab a bunch."

Griphook nodded and scribbled something down in his notebook, "And do you have you're key Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to the teller, who nodded and scribbled something else, "Very well Mr. Potter, Steelfist here will take you to your vault."

The young goblin walked up and glared at the young wizard.

Harry simply smiled at Griphook, "Thank you Griphook, I hope your day is profitable."

The last comment had every goblins head snapping toward the boy and watching him follow the Vault Runner. It was not the correct goblin greeting and farwell, but it was still as close as one could get without speaking Gobblegook.

Without noticing the commotion he had caused in the hall, Harry walked with Steelfist towards the vault cart. He grinned as he sat down for the ride. With Hagrid last time it was fairly tense, but now, it would be so much more fun. Without a warning, Steelfist pressed a button that launched the cart forward. As the cart turned and tilted at an incredibly high speed, the goblin watched out of the corner of his eye as instead of turning green, the boy was shouting with both hands up in glee.

'What a weird human,' he thought.

"Vault #687," he told the boy when they reached the end.

Harry pulled himself off the floor still grinning, "That was a blast."

The goblin shook his head and took the key from the boys already outstretched and unlocked the vault.

"I will wait here, ask if you need anything," He informed him stoically.

"Thanks!" Harry replied cheerfully.

Harry skipped into his room and stared up at the mountain of gold coins in front of him. He grabbed one of the bags on the side of the wall and started filling the bag up by hand.

"Steelfist," he asked, "Is there anyway to find out how much is in here?"

Steelfist scowled at the question, "Of course, there is a ledger on the wall. Or you can simply read it from your monthly reports."

Harry looked away from the small bucket he was using to pour galleons into his bag to the paper on the wall, "Awesome, and how do you get monthly reports?"

Steelfist's eyes narrowed viciously, "What do you mean, 'how'? You should already be getting them."

Harry shrugged and looked back up from the now large bucket filled with galleons that he was pouring into his small bag, "I've never gotten anything from Gringotts, it's probably just a mistake somewhere. No biggie."

The goblin thought differently. If the young boy wasn't receiving monthly reports it meant that someone was. And that right there was, under Goblin Law with the punishment of dragon pen duty, illegal.

Unaware of the problem he just started, Harry peeked into his bag of galleons.

'Damn these hold a lot,' he thought looking down at the bag that still only seemed half full. He briefly thought about grabbing the shovel, but decided he didn't need that much…yet. He could always come back.

"Alright Steelfist, I'm all set."

Harry's words brought him out of his revelations, "Very well Mr. Potter. Let us return to the surface."

Right before Steelfist pushed the button, Harry asked another question.

"Is it possible to go faster?"

"No Mr. Potter."

"How about us a longer path."

"No Mr. Potter."

"Damn."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T RECEIVING HIS MONTHLY REPORTS?" Chief Manager Ragnok roared.

The collection of kneeling goblins winced at the head goblins fury. As soon as Harry Potter had care freely walked out of Gringotts, Steelfist had immediately reported to the Master Teller, who grabbed him and went to tell the Floor Manager, who grabbed them both and went to tell the Wizardry Reports Manager, who grabbed two of them and had his secretary grab the other one, and immediately went to inform the Chief Manager. Which put them in this situation. Although, no one could quiet tell how the Third Manager for Dragon guard got pulled along, it just kind of happened somewhere along the way.

All of the heads turned down the line till it reached Steelfist.

He breathed deeply, in hopes that he keeps his head, "Chief Manager, in his vault Mr. Potter requested to see his vault contents. I informed him of the ledger on the side or the use of his monthly reports. He then asked me how to receive monthly reports. I immediately pressed back and told him he already gets them. Then he told me that he has never received any Gringotts mail."

The growl that came from Ragnok made him go completely silent and gulp.

"Deepknut," Ragnok barked, the Monthly Report's Manager looked up, and gulped fearfully when he saw his leaders full grin, "would you mind explaining a few things to me?"

Harry finished the rest of his ice cream bowl. It was a little bigger than one should probably buy, but then again, he was a teenager and a eight scoop ice cream sounds delicious to any teenager.

"Thank you," he told Mr. Fortescue.

The man smiled and waved as he handed another child a six pound sundae.

'Now, where to next?' Harry thought.

He had already been to the Quidditch shop, seen the Firebolt. Stopped by the Emporium for some Owl Treats. Hid in alleyways to hide from well-wishers. Hit the Menagerie to talk to some snakes and scare the bejeezuz out of the store owner. And now grabbed some ice cream.

Suddenly his eyes rested on Florish and Blott's. Bookstore it is.

Harry walked up and down the aisles looking for books. He briefly stopped at the Harry Potter section to see if he did anything else while he was asleep, but sadly no new additions yet.

He sighed, 'Maybe Ginny knows if they made any new ones.'

The mop haired boy continued to walk, ignoring the gasps of shock when people saw him. Sudden he came on a new section, frowning Harry looked up to the genre title area.

 _Miscellaneous_

'Huh, guess this is me."

He ambled slowly through book filled hall hoping for something to catch his eye. When something did.

He turned and tilted his head to look at the red leather book resting on the shelf. For some reason he wanted to read it. Cautious from the events that unfolded last year, Harry slowly reached out and picked it up. He looked at the cover and read the title.

 _101 Things One Should Probably Know When Living in the Wizardry World But Are Not Entirely Needed to Know But Might Be Semi Useful or Interesting But You Do Not Actually Need To Remember Because of the Only Partially Importance of Some of the Things One Should Probably Know_ by Bill

'Huh…well this sounds interesting."

Six dimensions north and nine dimensions portside Fate looked up from her scyring bowl and said one word. Well. Actual it was more like shouted. Even then that doesn't really convey the absolute annoyance and anger she felt at that point. And what she felt for another three millennia.

"CHHHHAAAAOOOOOSSSS!"

 **Disclaimer. Well that was a cute little intro if I do say so my self. And I do. Brought out a little plot. Maybe a little teaser. Idk, could be fun. We should find out together. Alright. New plan. You. Me. Two Pairs of Sunglasses. 40 Bucks and a Bottle of Apple Juice. Lets go.**

 **Alright. Anyways, please leave a review. Except flames. Or flame. I actually really don't care. But fav or follow if your curious whats in the book with a really long name. Cause I know I am. Ok.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Reading A Stupid Book

**Disclaimer. THIS IS YOUR MASTER SPEAKING. THOU HATH FORSAKEN THE RIGHTOUS PATH OF ILLUMINATION AND JOINED CHRONOS ON THE PATH OF STRANGENOUS AND ? AND WEIRD SPARKLY THINGS. THOU HATH BEEN WARNED.**

 **ALSO CHRONOS DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. HE HATH DREAMS THOUGH.**

 **-  
** _The Leaky Cauldron later that day_

Harry snapped the book shut and produced a thoughtful expression. The book in its entirety wasn't that large. Usually it was two things on each page, the larger things taking one. So it was barely forty pages. And most of the things were actually quite pointless. Like Thing 43.

 _Sometimes a wizard has the desire for tea. There are multiple ways that a wizard can acquire tea. Some such ways are listed below._

It then went on to do exactly what it said. Also there were the ones like Thing 76.

 _When crossing into #^$( always remember to have an &^ *# or you will be *#&% with chocolate pudding._

Harry had been confused when he read that one, but after giving up, he just decided to nod sagely.

However, neither of these two Things caught his attention. Nor did Thing 12 which stated.

 _Sometimes, a large group of bumbling idiots gather together to write on a bunch of paper and inform each other that they are making a difference. This is called government. The wizardry worlds bumbling idiots are called Wizenmagot._

Neither did the final Thing, Thing 101.

 _Sometimes books lie and show less than what the title suggested._

And while he thought about showing Hermione that Thing, it seemed like something she'd get angry at.

Rather, Harry Potter was thinking about Thing 61. A rather unique Thing, this Thing 61. In the entirety of the book, it is one of three that is simply one line. The two others are Thing 101 and Thing 7, which says.

 _Seven is seen as highly magical number, though this author failed Arithmacy and has no idea why._

Thing 61. And while Harry didn't know it at the time, Thing 61 was the game changer. Thing 61 stated this.

 _Runes are incredibly powerful and in the hands of a skilled witch or wizard can be used to do anything, even permanently animate objects,_ _A Master's Guide to Runic Animation_ _by Hopp, Skip, and Jump, explains how._

Now, before we continue this story, several things need to be covered. Out of the three Things that are only written as one sentence, this Thing is the only one that needs expanding. It is vague, pointless and fails to point out an incredible about of things. Important things.

It fails to inform the reader that Runes is considered one of the most complex, difficult, and dauntingly scary classes to take. Or that if one wanted to permanently animate something, it would need something that is an inexhaustible source of energy, and currently the only thing that is inexhaustible is the Philosopher's Stone. Which was destroyed. Small, tiny objects can use runes to be animated for a long period of time, but there is no way currently to use runes to animate something permanently. The book that is offered is, not only meant for masters of the art, but lacks any possible way of doing so. It is simply based on theory.

Any attempt to permanently animate something over the size of a quaffle with runes usually ends in one of two ways, explosion or a vortex that sucks anything nearby in to another dimension where something that sounds like two turtles have sex can be heard. Hence, the art of runic animation for larger has been all but abandoned.

However, we shall cover one less thing before we continue with the story. A child's imagination. Where adults see a blank page, children see a world of possibility. Where adults see a solution and follow, children ask why. Where adults see a impossibility, children deny such things.

So, as Harry sits there recalling a certain memory of his, one must understand that often adults are limited by what they see as is. Where children often see what can be. And while Harry may be slightly older than your average child, he is limitless in his imagination.

-

As Harry perused the bookshelves once more, he thinks back to his plan. He isn't stupid. Harry realizes his lack of understanding in runes and going straight to creating something large using runes is slightly above his skill level.

So, start small.

Harry grinned as he came upon the book that was mentioned in the first book, The Master's Guide. He smiled as he pulled it off. However, as he scanned the first few pages, he realized there were very few runes actually written down. Harry frowned. He'd need a list of runes to use for his work.

So Harry went back to perusing.

It should also be noted here of Harry's incredible skill at ignoring certain things. Like the names of several books he passed. Beginner's Runes. Rules When Starting Runes. Failures at Permanent Animation. Why Not To Study Runes: An Informative Novel of How Much This Class Sucks. Nope. Harry missed all of those books. Nope, Harry only saw one book.

A Complete List of All the Runes You Could Possibly Use With Their Definition and Explanation by T. L. Care.

Nodding to himself, Harry grabbed the book and was about to leave when another book in another section somehow caught his eye three aisles over. This is author is not entirely sure how he saw it, but regardless Harry walked over to this aisle and grabbed the book of the shelf.

How to Improve Your Vision By Becoming An Animagus by R. Ling Stones.

'Huh, well that seems useful,' Harry thought.

He piled his three books together and walked to the check out. The worker was a twenty year old who had stayed up way too late last night in hopes of hooking up with his date. Due to his hangover and dismal outlook at the day, it can be assumed that he failed. So as Harry piled his books on the counter, the assistant simply went through the motions of checking out the books. He failed to realize that one of the books was a masters and the other, on animagus, was reserved for Aurors.

Harry, a few galleons lighter and a few books heavier, proceeded to skip out of Florish and Blotts. Not actually skip, no Harry is much to manly to do that. As Harry headed back to The Leaky Cauldron in a slightly cheerful walk (that was in no way a skip), he thought over his purchases. While the animagus book was useful, the Runes books were preference in his mind. The way it seemed, to him, he would need to read the list of runes first then the guide. That way he new what runes to use in situations the guide described.

Harry frowned as he realized a flaw in his plan. The book of runes was huge. It had been extremely heavy and seemed to be more than a thousand pages. While he didn't understand why, the book was a complete list of multiple types of Runes. Old Norse, Egyptian, Sumerian, Chinese, Aztec, a bit of Elven, Mayan, a drop of Druid, and even held a small collection of South African. In essence, it was a cheat sheet. But due to its incredibly vast knowledge, it had a similar problem that Harry's first book held. It was completely vague. But regardless, the book was huge. And Harry's brain was in no way capable of holding all of that knowledge. A small fraction maybe, but not all of it.

-

As Harry was reaching this unfortunate understanding, another being was reaching the same. Chaos stared into the disc frowning, this was not in her plans. She waved her hand and an image of Harry's brain popped up in front of her. She poked it in a couple places and observed what they were.

"...No not that one...he may need that...understanding of females? Nah much too small, might as well increase that a little while I'm here...Ah! Runes!"

Chaos looked at the tiny space for runes and frowned. She couldn't increase it with out getting rid of something else. But then a wicked grin appeared. She couldn't increase its size, but she could increase how much each part held. She waved her hand and she was suddenly surrounded by scroll's covered in numbers waiting for her command. She scowled as she looked around, this was Fate's area of expertise. She shrugged.

"Eh, just make his brain have enough depth to completely understand runes I guess."

The scrolls immediately changed from showing small numbers, to showing a sideways eight. And despite living forever, she had no idea what it meant. She shrugged again and hoped it worked.

-

Back in Harry's dimension, Harry shrugged as well and figured he'd do the best he could.

-

Harry looked at the closed book with both his hands clasped underneath his chin.

'Well that was...easy,' Harry thought.

He had read through it in two days. But, surprisingly, he remembered every runes and its meaning. Usually it would take several attempts of rereading before he understood what it meant. However this only took once, regardless if f its immense size.

Harry shrugged, 'Whatever, just makes my ideas easier.'

The dark haired boy pushed the book aside and reached for the ϯհε ʍαςϯεɾς ɡմίδε.

-

Harry scowled and shoved the book away. The damn book was a complete waste. It started in the beginning talking about small animations, defenses, booby traps, even the Golden Snitch in Quidditch was permanent fly animated with runes. A small ball inside was inscribed along with the cell that it was placed in. As the ball rolls around in it cylinder room, energy is created which powers the snitch. And as it moves more, the ball creates more energy. It is a great example of perpetual energy. And the book even described how to make enchantment inscriptions.

And right as Harry was about to go forth with his ideas for enchantments, he read the last line in that section.

AND WHILE THIS BALL AND RUNES METHOD IS EFFECTIVE, IT IS UNUSABLE FOR LARGER ENCHANTMENT'S DUE TO THE MASS NEEDED. ONCE PAST A CERTAIN WEIGHT, THE BALL INSIDE WOULD NEED TO BE MORE THAN 1/2 THE WEIGHT OF THE ENCHANTED ITEM. WHICH LIMITS ITS ABILITY TO MOVE AN THEREFORE CREATE ENERGY.

Harry had not enjoyed that, but understood the limits of the ball. However, his understanding attitude lasted until he found out the snitch was practically as heavy as you could get. Once you pass 20 grams, the size of the ball needed to create the energy gets consecutively higher. The snitch for example weighs 18 grams, slightly less than a mouse. The ball used to power it is 10 grams of its weight. Children's snitches weigh the same, but the ball used is 8 grams. A switch in weight by two grams drastic change in speed and power.

So if Harry wanted to enchant something that weighed over 100 pounds, he would need over 50 of those pounds to be a runic inscribed ball inside that rolls around, which means a space inside that can hold that ball with room for it to move, but if an object is too heavy, it will not freely move across a surface. A marble would move much farther than a bowling ball pushed with same amount of force. So regardless of size. The larger ball wouldn't generate enough energy for the animation to move to make the ball create more energy.

So basically it was a never ending circle of not working.

That's when Harry started to get annoyed. Which proceeded to get worse as the book stated that it was impossible to use different language runes in the same enchantment due to "differences in energy". However Harry could already recall in the list of runes that several of them connected and were inscribed similarly. So that was completely stupid.

Quick note: The statement from the book is a fundamental law placed by Runic Masters who found when pushing magic into runes, different languages require different amounts of magic in the individual runes.

Regardless, Harry thought it was wrong.

It got even worse when it described Runic Inlay Circles. How they'd work, levels needed, what they would accomplish. And it was perfect. If dome correctly it could do large scale enchantments.

Then it said there was only one inlay circle that worked and it created a floating ball of light that last less than 30 seconds.

Needless to say, Harry was done with this book. It was a complete joke.

He was going to do all sorts of enchantments and totally prove this book wrong. ****

 **-**

? ﾟﾅﾝ? ﾟﾅﾝ? ﾟﾅﾣ?  
? ﾟﾅﾛ? ﾟﾅﾘ? ﾟﾅﾗ? ? ﾟﾅﾤ? ﾟﾅﾢ ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ? ﾟﾅﾘ? ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ? ﾟﾅﾘ? ﾟﾅﾔ ? ﾟﾅﾗ? ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ? ﾟﾅﾗ? ﾟﾅﾟ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ﾟﾅﾡ? ? ﾟﾅﾕ ? ﾟﾅﾣ ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ? ? ﾟﾅﾘ? ﾟﾅﾣ? ﾟﾅﾔ ? ﾟﾅﾞ ? ﾟﾅﾒ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ﾟﾅﾣ? ﾟﾅﾕ? ﾟﾅﾒ ? ﾟﾅﾣ ? ﾟﾅﾗ? ? ﾟﾅﾝ?, ? ﾟﾅﾤ? ? ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ﾟﾅﾓ? ﾟﾅﾓ ? ﾟﾅﾞ ? ﾟﾅﾗ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ﾟﾅﾝ ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ﾟﾅﾔ ? ﾟﾅﾝ? ﾟﾅﾦ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ﾟﾅﾖ? ? ﾟﾅﾝ? ? ﾟﾅﾓ? ﾟﾅﾐ?. ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ﾟﾅﾥ? ? ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ﾟﾅﾘ? ﾟﾅﾦ, ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ﾟﾅﾛ? ﾟﾅﾦ, ? ﾟﾅﾘ? ﾟﾅﾔ. ? ﾟﾅﾓ? ? ﾟﾅﾗ? ﾟﾅﾣ? ﾟﾅﾥ? ﾟﾅﾡ ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ﾟﾅﾛ ? ﾟﾅﾘ? ﾟﾅﾔ ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ﾟﾅﾛ? ﾟﾅﾨ.

? ﾟﾅﾨ?!


End file.
